Worthy Guardian
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Gwen and Dawn assist a fan on her quest to return an artifact to a pyramid in Egypt. While they are at it, Gwen discovers who her worthy guardian and sole mate is.


**This story idea was suggested by SargentEpsilon so I originally published it in June 2012. It is back, but I have made a few changes to it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Worthy Guardian

* * *

Not long after _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, Gwen and Dawn have decided to set up an environmental healing group called _Green Soul_. Their aims were to help people get over their personal problems and promote public awareness of the environment. They decided to establish the group after Gwen helped Courtney to cope with her personal problems, namely her loss of most of her fans, her father disowning her for refusing to join the army, losing C$50,000 in unsuccessful lawsuits and the fact that no college in Canada would accept her for the next five years because she dated Duncan, who is a criminal, and because of her actions on _Total Drama_. Gwen and Courtney became friends again as a result, especially since Gwen realised that Duncan only dated Gwen to make a point to Courtney that a relationship is an equal partnership, and that he only dated Courtney and Gwen for the sex. This is why Gwen broke up with Duncan. Gwen has prevented Courtney from resorting to drugs, crime or suicide, and she has helped Courtney to get back on her own two feet. Many people turned to Gwen for help with regards to personal and psychological issues as well as guidance on how to live an environmentally-friendly life, thus prompting her to join forces with Dawn to establish _Green Soul_, which became a huge success. However, there was a problem:

There was a shortage of funds for _Green Soul_.

* * *

Gwen and Dawn flew from Toronto to Cairo, in order to meet a wealthy fan of Gwen, who agreed to help contribute to _Green Soul_ by donating C$1,500,000, but on one condition. The fan needed help returning an ancient artifact to a particular pyramid, which her greedy paternal grandfather stole while he was working at the Canadian embassy to Egypt. She believed that the artifact was responsible for her, her father, her paternal aunts, her paternal uncles, her brother, her sisters and her grandfather's inability to have successful relationships, which was why her parents have been divorced since she was a toddler.

Gwen, Dawn and the fan traveled to the pyramid on camel back. However, Gwen, who was holding the artifact suddenly turned to stone. Dawn and the fan gasped.

"That means we're a twenty mile radius away from the pyramid!" the fan gasped. "It also means we'd better hurry before the state Gwen is in becomes permanent, which is a possibility!" Dawn nodded and they resumed their rush to the pyramid.

_Hang in there Gwen,_ Dawn thought to herself, _we're almost there_!

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at the pyramid and proceeded to search for the place where the artifact should be. However, it was not an easy task. Given the circumstances, Dawn and the fan were forced to carry Gwen in addition to the artifact They looked around the entire pyramid until Gwen suddenly emerged from her situation. The stone casing crumpled to pieces as Dawn and the fan set Gwen down. Gwen immediately began to walk a few paces towards a stack and place the artifact on it. Gwen paced backwards a little and got down on her knees. As she buried her head in her arms, Gwen said something in ancient Egyptian. Gwen's fan and Dawn were dumbfounded at first, but all of a sudden, they discovered that they could comprehend exactly what Gwen was saying.

Gwen was apologising on behalf of the fan's grandfather, begging for the mercy of the fan's family and asking for a hint about who her future long-time lover and worthy guardian will be. The artifact responded by lighting up and emitting a ray from the top of its piece. A minute later the ray widened and transformed into the shape of Dawn's body.

The incident finally came to an end. Gwen got to her feet and said: "I presume we are all fluent at Egyptian and Hieroglyphics now." Dawn and the fan nodded and giggled in response. When they left the pyramid, the fan pulled Gwen and Dawn into a hug.

"Thank you Gwen and Dawn so much!" the fan beamed. "Even the one and a half million dollars won't be enough for me to repay you guys!"

"No worries!" smiled Dawn. "Once your family has been lifted from the curse, we're happy for you!"

"And helping people is what we do at _Green Soul_!" Gwen added.

* * *

Gwen, her fan and Dawn returned to Canada and the fan gave them the C$1,500,000. Her donation gave _Green Soul_ the boost it needed and now it is known worldwide with approximately 15,000 employees in ninety-three countries. The money which is contributed to _Green Soul_ was obtained from donors. The organisation significantly reduced the crime rates, sea levels, carbon dioxide emissions, deforestation, fresh-water consumption, and energy consumption, the number of abortions requested, the domestic violence rates, the divorce rates and the suicide rates worldwide. In addition, animal species such as the panda, the Siberian tiger, the monitor lizard and several others narrowly avoided extinction.

When they returned from their adventures in Egypt, Gwen said to Dawn: "I guess you know what the sign back in Egypt meant."

Dawn nodded and kissed Gwen on the lips. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds and they pulled away for oxygen. Next, Gwen instantly returned the kiss. It was just as nice. Seven years later they were married by the mayor of Toronto at the top of the CN Tower, and a year later they conceived two children, one from each wife, through IVF. Gwen and Dawn not only became good mothers but also excellent psychologists, avid environmentalists and famous novelists. Their novels, which mostly focused on human, animal and plant psychology, global warming and nature, were published by _Courtney & Co_, a publishing and distributing firm which Courtney set up three years after Gwen helped her turn her life around. The colleges in Canada apologised to Courtney for refusing to let her enroll and they've agreed to sponsor _Courtney & Co_ and _Green Soul_.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now that I have forty stories up, I am only sixty stories away from achieving my goal.**

**On another note, I've decided to re-write one of the former **_**Total Drama Yuri**_** chapters as a multi-chapter story. It will have the same idea and possibly the same ending, but it will have an array of new twists and turns. It could be up sometime this month, but I'm making no guarantees. I'm no good at keeping promises.**

**By the way, for those of you who are reading Total Drama: Island Renewed, the poll on my profile page is still up. So far, only two authors have voted. The more, the merrier, so get out there and vote if you want be part of it before I take down the poll.**


End file.
